With the application of the display technology in smart wearable devices and other portable electronic devices, various requirements are imposed on an appearance of a display device, and various display apparatuses adapted to the appearance of the display device are developed. The main difference between a non-rectangular display apparatus and a conventional display apparatus is that, the non-rectangular display apparatus has a special shape other than a rectangular shape, such as a circular shape, an annular shape and a rounded rectangle shape.
The annular display apparatus according to the conventional technology includes an annular display panel and a flexible printed circuit bound to a lower side of an outer ring of the display panel. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an annular display apparatus according to the conventional technology. As shown in FIG. 1, the annular display apparatus includes a display panel 10′ and a flexible printed circuit 30′. A hollow region O′ is arranged at a center of the display panel 10′. The display region AA′ has an annular shape, and the flexible printed circuit 30′ is bound to a non-display region BA′ surrounding an outer side of the display region AA′. Although the shape of the display region AN is not affected by the flexible printed circuit 30′, and is still annular, the appearance of the entire annular display apparatus is not circular.
Therefore, a problem to be solved in the field to provide an annular display apparatus and a display device, to avoid a problem that the appearance of the display apparatus is affected by the flexible printed circuit bound to the display panel.